marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cotati
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Priests of Pama | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tamal | BodyType = Tree-like | AvgHeight = 6'2"Category:Height 6' 2" | AvgWeight = 73 lbs. | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = None | NumberOfToes = None | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Plant-like | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Large Magellanic Cloud | StarSystemOfOrigin = Pama | HomePlanet = Hala | PlaceOfBirth = Hala originally | Creators = Steve Englehart; Sal Buscema | First = Avengers #133 | HistoryText = The Cotati evolved on the planet Hala, alongside the Kree. The Cotati were a pacifistic race whereas the Kree were warlike barbarians. Due to these cultural differences, the two races had little to no interaction with each other. Conflict with the Kree About a million years ago, the Skrulls arrived on Hala. At that point, the Skrulls were a peaceful race and wished to share their knowledge and technology in exchange for loyalty. To avoid any dissension between the two races regarding which would represent Hala, the Skrulls proposed a test: They would take seventeen Cotati and seventeen Kree, and place them on separate planetoids for one year. The race that accomplished the most in that time would win. The Cotati were dropped off on a barren moon, while the Kree were stationed on the Earth's Moon. Over the course of the year, the Cotati grew a beautiful garden by using their mental powers to search out ancient seeds and water. Meanwhile, the Kree built an entire city on the Blue Area of the Moon. Angered by rumours their city would be judged less favourably than a simple garden, the Kree ambushed and killed the Cotati. Priests of Pama As the Cotati died, they dropped seed pods into the ground. Over time and unbeknownst to the Kree, these seeds reached full maturity and uprooted themselves. To better conceal their existence, the Cotati hid in the basement of an abandoned Kree building. Over the centuries, the Cotati relinquished their mobility, believing it would lead to further conflicts with the Kree. In the Kree year 476, the Cotati and a group of Kree pacifists entered into an agreement where the Cotati would teach the pacifists their knowledge of telepathy in exchange for protection. A century later, these pacifists became known as the Priests of Pama. The Kree Empire grew to despise the Priests and had them exiled. Through the machinations of the Cotati, the Priests were permitted to travel to inhabited planets in groups of two. The Priests secretly took the Cotati with them, planting them throughout the known universe. Alternate Realities Earth-9997 The Cotati were present during the construction of the fortified citadel in the Blue Area of the Moon | Habitat = Water covers 65% of the planet | Gravity = 175% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 150% Earth density, with 25% oxygen content | Population = None on Hala, millions elsewhere | Powers = Telepathy, by sacrificing the rite of locomotion for uninterrupted meditation. | Abilities = Highly intelligent | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = None | TechnologyLevel = None | CulturalTraits = Love of peace and beauty | Representatives = None | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Kree Religions Category:Kree Empire Races Category:Trees